My Bestfriends Boyfriend
by hiileihawaiiangurl
Summary: Bella is a huge nerd, but her best friend is the most gorgeous gir in school with a bad attitude, huge ego, and the HOT boyfriend. Why hasn't Bella ditched her yet? Well Tanya is holding Bella's deep dark secret and Tanya's tongue just might slip!
1. Chapter 1: Introducing The Popular Girls

**Full summary inside! **

The popular girls. That's what they were called. The three of them, Alice, Rosalie, and the leader, Tanya.

Tanya's perfect. Perfect body, perfect hair, eyes, and of course the perfect man, Edward Cullen. The only thing she doesn't have is perfect grades. That's where I come in.

I'm Isabella Swan. I'm the forth part of there little 'clique'. I'm the one in the background with the embarrassing glasses, plain brown hair, boring brown eyes, and a book always covering half my face and my huge glasses shielding the other part half. I _should _be in the clique labeled GEEK, considering my awesome grades, but Tanya caught up with me in the 8th grade and asked me to be her best friend. Rosalie was hesitant, but Alice was bubbling with excitement. Anyway, ever since then I've been sitting next to her letting her cheat off me and warn her when the teacher looked at her.

She's always peer pressuring me into things I never wanted to do. Like drinking at parties, going to parties, staying up past my curfew, and hanging at with guys when I'm drunk.

I know, bad friend right? Why haven't I ditched her yet? Well, let's listen to my conversation with Alice.

"Alice, I'm not going to take Tanya's c**p anymore! I'm sick of it! I'm ditching her, like last months sweater!" I slammed Wuthering Heights on my bed.

"Bella be careful. Did you tell her any dark secrets?" Alice looked at me seriously.

"Yeah, but come on Alice. Tanya may be cruel, but she isn't evil." I laughed.

"I don't know Bella. She once had a best friend that walked out on her, and the next day everyone knew her secret. You don't know her because she moved to California." Alice told me. I gulped.

"Bella! Ariella is on the phone!" My dad called.

"Who's that?" Alice asked.

"My cousin." I replied and nearly ran downstairs.

After I was done talking to Ariella, Alice had to go, so I went upstairs to study. I looked out my window and saw Edward. Edward's house was next door, and my window had a good view of his room.

Anyway, he was shirtless and I had to bite my lip to stop my jaw from dropping. I went to my window and sat in my rocking chair. I grabbed my books and white board and started reading. I looked up and Edward was holding up his whiteboard.

(_Italic_…Edward **Bold**…Bella)

_Hey._ He wrote in his elegant script.

**Hey. What r u doing? **I asked.

_Nothing, working on the piano. I can't think of a good song! What about you? _He wrote quickly.

**Nothing interesting. Studying. Blech**_. _I laughed when I showed him.

_Where's your glasses? _He asked.

**I put them away, Tanya told me they look Dorky.**

_Don't listen to her. You look fine with them on. _He rolled his eyes.

**HA! Tell that to everyone else. **I wrote.

_Ugh. Bella I got to go. Esme's asking me to clean the table off._

**Okay. Well, I'll miss you. **I wrote and put it up, but his curtains were already closed.

I sighed and erased the board and cranked up a few tunes.

_Is yo' man_

_On the floor?_

_If he ain't _

_Let me know!_

_Lemme see if you can run it, run it_

_Girl indeed I can run it, run it _

I started dancing to this song but I tripped over my own feet and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Bella are you okay?" My older brother peeked through the door.

"I'm fine Emmett." I laughed. He laughed but then made a face.

"Chris Brown?" He asked incredulously.

"I like this song!" I pushed him out the door.

"And that's why you're a nerd!" He yelled through the door.

I rolled my eyes and flopped on my bed staring at the drawing I made of the sunset that I taped on the ceiling, and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Alright, yes i kinda, sorta stole frome the You Belong With Me video. *Nervous Laugh* Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tanya's Property

**Alright please enjoy, I'm working really hard!**

It was school once again and I was standing in the back of the three of the popular girls holding my lunch tray. Someone stuck out their foot and tripped me and I just missed falling into my clam chowder. I looked back and Jessica Stanley was snickering.

"Still clumsy Bella?" She snickered.

I got up with my tray. "Go to h**l Jessica!"

"Excuse me? What did you say?" She stood up. The lunchroom was listening and watching.

Jessica picked up my clam chowder and poured it down my shirt. There were gasps and giggles, but most of all the hatred pouring out of me. Before I could throw my Sunny D on her Alice pulled me away cussing non-stop.

"Here Bella." She took out a purple tube top and a purple over coat.

"It's okay, I have a white tee in my locker." I declined the clothes. Alice made a face, she hates my clothing style. I took it out and changed in the bathroom.

"Bella?" Alice asked nervously.

"Yes?" I asked warily.

"Can you tell me your deep dark secret? I am your best friend." She added. I sighed. Alice is involuntarily nosy.

"After school." I sighed, and pulled my hair into a rubber band. When I came out of the stall I heard Alice whimper. I was wearing my art, paint splattered jeans, and a tee shirt. I laughed.

"Bella, you really should try these." Tanya entered the bathroom holding contacts.

"Tanya read my cherry red lips. No." I pronounced the word 'no' very clearly.

"Bella, either you're putting them in or I'm forcing them in." Tanya threatened.

"Fine." I held my hand out for them. She dropped them into my palm and I walked to the trash can and dropped them in it.

"Bella!" Tanya shouted.

"I'm going to class." I left the bathroom.

The rest of the school day went in a blur and I was almost instantly flopped on my bed with Alice.

"Alright spill!" She was bouncing. I got off the bed and started pacing.

"Ihaveadaughter!" I said very quickly. The hot chocolate she was drinking came out as she did a spit take. Alice can catch very fast things.

"You're serious?!" She squeaked faintly. I nodded.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"Tanya invited me to a party. I got drunk. It went downhill from there." I said sadly.

"Where's the father?" She asked.

"For him it was a I'm drunk-I take a random girl-I wake up the next morning-oh god what have I done-you're pregnant-I'm moving to Texas moment." I said.

"Can I see her?" Alice smiled. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting, but I still smiled. I went to my drawers and pulled out a picture of her. She had my hair, but it was a little bit longer, she had red cherry lips like me, and pale skin like me. But instead of brown eyes like me, she had pools of sparkly green eyes.

"Oh my god!" Alice's jaw dropped.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" I smiled.

"Is this Edward's child?!" She looked at me her mouth still open.

"No! This was some guy I met at a party!" I exclaimed flushing.

"Wow Bella! She's the spitting image of you! Except she has her fathers eyes. Can I meet her? Where is she? In the cupboard under the stairs?" She started bouncing up and down eagerly. I grabbed her shoulders forcing her to stop bouncing.

"Alice, this isn't Harry Potter." I laughed. She smiled faintly. "She's in Jacksonville, living with my mom."

"What?! But Bella, I want to meet her." Alice whined.

"Listen, I'll talk to Renee, and maybe Ariella can come down for Christmas." I said.

"But you said Ariella was your cousin." She cocked her head to the side.

"That was a cover. Hey, come on! Let's call them!" I reached for her phone and saw that Alice was practically bouncing off the walls. I dialed my moms number, put her on speaker phone, and she answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Mom!" I said.

"Oh, hello sweetheart."

"Mom, I want Ariella to meet her Aunty." I stifled a laugh when Alice squealed.

"Who's her Aunty?" My mom asked.

"You remember Alice Brandon?" I asked, and my mom said yes.

"Here's Ariella." She said shortly.

"Mommy?" Her soprano voice rang out.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?" I asked.

"I good. Gwan ma pain'ed wif me." She said. **(She said 'Granma painted with me.')**

"Did you want to meet your new Aunty?" I asked.

"Yeah!" I heard her clap her hands. I gestured Alice forward and told her to talk.

"Ella, are you still there?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She giggled.

"Hi Ariella." Alice smiled.

"Awe you my aunie?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm Aunty Alice. How old are you?" Alice asked.

"One. How ol' awe you?" She asked. Alice giggled.

"I'm eighteen." Alice was smiling so huge it looked like it hurt.

"So is my mommy!" Ariella squealed.

"So Ella, how would you like to spend Christmas with me, Uncle Emmy, and Grandpa?" I asked.

"Yay! Gwanma! Ca' I go! Pwease!" We heard her beg, and we started laughing,.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I heard my mom call.

"Dad! Emmett! Ariella's on the phone!" I called. My dad and Emmett came running into the room, but stopped when they saw Alice.

"I know." She said.

"Ella, baby, are you there?" Emmett asked.

"Uncle Emmy!" She squealed. "Is Gwanpa dere?"

"Hey Honey! Are you having fun up there?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, but I miss you alo'. An' I wanna see my new aunie." She said.

"New Aunty?" Charlie looked at me skeptically. I jerked my head towards Alice, and Charlie nodded.

"When ca' I come?" She asked suddenly.

"Ask Granma about the 4th of December." I said looking at Charlie's puzzled expression.

"How about the 11th Bells?" Mom asked.

"Sounds good." I smiled.

"Alright, well I have to take Ella to finger painting. Bye Bella." My mom said.

"Bye Ella!" I called. So did Emmett and Charlie.

"Bye bye!" She called.

"Bye Arie!" Alice smiled. **(Are-e)** We all turned to look at her.

"What, I can't make up my own nick name?" She asked.

"I like it!" 'Arie' squealed.

"See you soon Baby." I crooned.

"Bye mommy!" She hung up.

"Okay, well see ya Bella!" Alice flitted out of my room.

"Well we're going downstairs. Bye Bells." Emmett waved taking Charlie with him.

I sat at my rocking chair and opened Wuthering Heights. I looked out the window and Edward was clearly struggling on the piano in his room. He was shirtless.

_Oh come on! Can't he put a shirt on to prevent me from drooling! _I thought. He walked over to the closet and put on a button up shirt. Huh, how convenient.

Then he walked over to his desk and started writing on his whiteboard looking at me as he wrote.

Edward POV

I was working on the piano, I got this tune in my head and I'm working on fitting it onto the keys. Then out of my peripheral vision I noticed Bella was staring out her window.

Oops. I jogged to my closet and put on a blue button up shirt and went to my desk, pulling out my whiteboard.

(_Italic_…Edward **Bold**…Bella)

_Hey Bella. _

**Hey. Still struggling on the piano?** She wrote back quickly.

_Actually, I have a tune and I'm working on getting it on the keys._

**What's the name? **She asked.

_Tanya's lullaby. But the name isn't going really well. _I admitted.

**And why is that? **

_Never mind. So, I take it you like clam chowder so much you poured it on your clothes? _I attempted lamely at changing the subject.

**No. But very funny. Jessica Stanley poured it on me. **I took a peek at her face and it was sour.

_Well when you put it in your locker it some how fell out, and I found it. Do you want to come over and get it? Because if I put it in the washer, my mom will find it and accuse me of cheating on Tanya. _I wrote my explanation. To tell you the truth, I actually busted into her locker to get it, so she would come over. She hasn't ever since last year, when she mysteriously disappeared from school.

**Sure. I'll be over in 5. **She wrote.

_Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, or years? _I wrote laughing.

**Years. What'd you think Edward? Minutes! **She wrote laughing.

_Bye!_

I ran downstairs and waited at the door, finally there was a light knock. I opened the door. She was wearing paint splattered jeans and a tee shirt. And to top it off, her glasses.

"Hey Edward." She smiled. She was really beautiful. I internally shook my head.

"Hey, here's your shirt." I handed it to her.

"Thanks…hey do you still have that trampoline?" She smiled.

"You want to go on?" I smiled. She nodded.

We went on and did a couple of gymnastics…well sucky gymnastics, but still.

"Oh, hey it's getting late I got to go." She said. I realized it was dark and the moon was up. She got up and went to the bar.

Then she screamed. She missed the steps down! I heard a thud and a sickening snap. Oh holy h**l!Bella POV

It was too dark and I couldn't see. I fell off the too high trampoline and screamed. I landed with a thud on my leg. There was a horrible snap. I didn't feel anything for the first few seconds but then I felt the pain tear. A scream of pain burst through my lips and then I began sobbing.

"Bella!" Edward ran down the steps. "Oh god! Did you break your leg?" He asked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Was my answer. He scooped me up and put me in his silver Volvo.

We made it to the hospital in no time with my very many shrieks of pain. Edward held my hand while they put the cast on me.

"Do you mind?" He asked holding up a black marker and looking at my cast.

Edward POV

"Sure." She grinned. As I signed her cast I heard a distant clip clop. The sound of heals. Oh no.

"Hey Tanya." I heard Bella say behind me.

"Hey. Edward can I talk to you?" She asked. I got up and left with her.

"Well? Why are you with her?" Tanya demanded.

"I was giving her shirt back." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, so now she slept over?" Tanya looked hurt.

"It fell out of her locker and I returned it to her. What's the big deal?!" I exclaimed.

"You're my property! Friends don't mess around with other friends' property!"

"I'm not your property! And Tanya you aren't Bella's mother!"

"I know that!" She snapped.

"Then stop acting like you are!" I retorted.

"This discussion is closed Edward!" She crossed her arms and walked away. No one can ever change her persistent butt.

**Is this good? I'm trying hard to make Tanya look like- well and witch-with-a-b! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Edward's New Song

It was a rare sunny day in Forks, and I was in my room dancing…or more like hobbling with my giant cast. Singing along with Taylor Swift.

_Dreamin' about the day _

_Where you wake up and find what your looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

This song greatly represents how I feel.

"Hey Bella!" Tanya, Rose, and Alice entered my room.

"Oh god!" I fell onto my bed turning off my ihome. "Ever think of knocking?"

"So Bella , how many more days?" Alice asked.

I sighed. "18."

"Ugh! That's too long!" Alice hopped next to me.

"Days until what?" Tanya asked.

"She's coming." I looked at Tanya intently.

"Oh she is?!" Tanya squealed.

"Who?" Rosalie asked. I took out a picture and showed her a picture of Arie. I was beginning to like that nick name.

"Oh Bella, she's beautiful! Who is that?" Rose handed the picture back to me.

"My cousin." I said automatically.

"She looks a lot like you. Except for the eyes." She murmured. Harry Potter. My inner self smirked.

"Anyways here." Tanya handed me contacts.

"I'm not wearing them." I gave them back.

"Then can I see your glasses? I want to see if I should get you new ones." I took them off and handed them to her. She examined them briefly and to my utter horror she snapped them in half!

"Tanya! What the h**l! Now I can't see!" I yelled shaking in fury.

"Then I guess you should wear these then." Tanya smiled. I took them from her and walked into the bathroom my head down.

**~My Best Friends Boyfriend~**

Edward POV

I walked up to Bella who was sitting on the bench outside school, reading of course. Her hair was down and straight covering her face. I sat down next to her.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked. Realizing tears were rolling down her cheeks.

She nodded.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm not crying." Her voice sounded like wind chimes, it made my heart leap.

"Bella I can see you wiping away the tears." I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She looked at me, and I realized she didn't have her glasses on.

"These stupid contacts are driving me crazy! They're making my eyes water!" She wiped 5 more tears.

"Then put your glasses on and throw those contacts away- hey your eyes are brown!" I just noticed.

"Yes now that we have established that my eyes are brown. I can't put my glasses on." She muttered.

"Well why not?!" I asked shocked.

"Tanya broke them." She mumbled.

"She did what?!" I nearly shouted.

"Don't worry Edward, I'm getting new ones in 3 weeks." She rolled her eyes.

"How much do they cost?" I demanded.

"None of your business Edward!" She snapped. I silenced myself then noticed her cast.

"Bella you're supposed to keep your cast elevated." I said quietly.

"I can't do that either." She said sheepishly. Then I noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing pinkish-peach colored summer dress, that went to her knees.

"What next?! Are they going to give you highlights and a full powered make over?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"You know what Edward! I like how I look right now! I feel pretty! Yeah, that's right! I said it! Now do yourself a favor and go yell at Tanya, so then you guys can make out, after 10 minutes!" She slammed her book shut, grabbed her stuff and her crutches, and hobbled away. I watched her walk away. She looked pretty stunning, guys were watching her walk away. My eyes narrowed at that.

"Emmett, Jasper!" I said when I found them. "I need your help!"

We sat down at a lunch table.

"Well when I see a certain girl, my heart flutters, when she comes near me, my tongue feels all swollen, and whenever she laughs or talks to me my heart starts doing back flips. What is happening to me?!" I begged them to answer.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and then at the sky.

"Hallelujah! It's finally happened!" They yelled.

"What?! What's happening?" I demanded.

"The boy has found a crush after all this time!" Emmett cried.

"Thank you!" Jasper shouted.

"Wait! Me? Have a crush?" I asked. They nodded.

"No! That's impossible!" I put my head in my hands.

"Do we know the girl?" Emmett asked. My head snapped up. I couldn't admit this to Emmett. Emmett is Bella's older brother.

"Actually, I think it's not a crush. It must be something else. Thanks though." I said. One thing I was sure is that I did not have a crush on Bella Swan.

**~My Best friends Boyfriend~**

Bella POV

I got home in a annoyed trance. I got out of my dress and put on some more comforting clothes. I put my hair back into a ponytail. I bounced down stairs.

"Hey Dad, can I wear your old glasses?" I asked. He had the same old glasses as me.

"Sure Bells!" he called from the kitchen. I went to his room and found his glasses, I hobbled back to my bedroom. I peered out my window and Edward was strumming on his guitar. He can practically play every instrument known to man! Well except the Tuba, he says it's a waste of time. He looked up and wrote on his white board.

_Bella, I'm really sorry about what I said. I wasn't right to say any of that._

**It's okay Edward, I understand. So what are you doing?**

_Writing a new song. Can you come over and give a critical statement? You'd be the first to hear it._

**Sure I'll be over in 2 MINUTES. Lol.**

_Ha, ha. Okay. See ya later!_

I grabbed my green jacket and ran downstairs.

"I'm going over to Edward's! Be back in awhile!" I called.

"Hey Bella!" Edward answered the door.

We were upstairs in his room when he brought out his guitar.

"It isn't finished yet. Sorry." He smiled and brought out a notebook.

**Alright I borrowed this song from Extreme it's called More Than Words, it's a great song!**

_Saying I love you_

_I__s not the words I want to hear from you_

_Its not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Cos Id already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feelThat your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words awayThen you couldn't make things newJ_

_ust by saying I love you_

He finished.

"It's beautiful Edward!" I said smiling.

"Thank you." He grinned and hugged me.

_Okay! Awkward!_ I thought. I patted his back not sure what to do.

Emmett POV

"I'm going over to Edward's! Be back in awhile!" Bella called from downstairs.

Bella is spending more time at Edward's. I can put two and two together.

I ran to my room pulling out the binoculars.

I looked out the window and Edward was strumming on the guitar and singing to Bella. That guy can play!

_Alright jus some friendly music…what is he doing! _I thought. Edward just pulled my sister into a hug. Holy…! Edward has a crush on Bella!

**Was that good? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bella's Lullaby

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"Dad I'm home!" I called hanging my coat. School was hectic today. I got bullied by Jessica's group. I was shoved against lockers and in them. I ran upstairs and found Alice, Rose, and Tanya sitting on my bed.

Tanya was crying, Rose was looking sympathetic and was holding Tanya's hand, and Alice was rubbing her temples and looked highly annoyed.

"What's going on?" I asked setting my back pack down.

"Edward broke up with Tanya." Alice's eyes flashed to mine, sending me a silent _'it's annoying the h**l out of me.'_

"He said he 'has a crush' on someone else." Tanya sobbed. She looked at me. "_You've _been over to his house a lot. Has he ever mentioned this girl?"

"Let me think. We went on his trampoline one time, he performed a song for me. No, never said anything." I shrugged.

"Don't forget the fact he hugged you." Emmett was in the doorway.

"Emmett get out!" I pushed him out my door. "I need a lock!" I yelled out my door.

"He has a crush on you Bella!" Tanya was standing up now.

"Tanya calm down! He does not!" I objected.

"And you hugged him! I can't believe this! I thought you were my friend!" She cried.

"I am your friend! I didn't hug him he hugged me, and it was just a friendly hug! There is nothing going on between us! How can you even think I would do that?!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just. He was so special!" She started sobbing again. By the look on Alice's face I could tell she said this just about 10 times.

"Tanya I don't mean to be rude but I had a rough day, and-" I started.

"Oh I get it! You mean so much more than me! You had a rough day?! Well my soul mate is in love with another girl!" She ran out of the room. I sighed heavily. Rosalie shot me a meaningful look and ran out of the room after Tanya. Alice smiled sadly at me.

"I didn't mean to make her upset." I said.

"Don't worry about it. She'll get over it…eventually." She smiled mischievously. I fell on my bed flat on my face and groaned into the purple sheets. Alice chuckled while patting my shoulder. But then silently left. I plopped in my chair and got my whiteboard. I looked up and Edward was there holding his up.

_Hey._

**What the h**l! Do you realize what I had to go through?**

_I take it you know. Sorry._

**Yeah! So…**

_Bella…_

**Who's this girl?** I wrote eagerly.

_Bella!_

**Do I know her?**

_*sigh* yes._

**Is she smart?**

_Yes._

**What's her name?!**

_I'm not playing this game of yours._

**EDWARD!**

_No! Hey do you have any more lyrics for my song?_

**Maybe…**

_Bella! Come on!_

**Maybe…if you tell me one more thing about this girl.**

_FINE! Um…she lives close by here. There. Now HELP ME!_

**Fine. How about…**

**More than words**

**Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand**

**All you have to do is close your eyes**

**And just reach out your hands and touch me**

**Hold me close don't ever let me go**

**More than words is all I ever needed you to show**

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**

**Cos Id already know**

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two**

**More than words to show you feel**

**That your love for me is real**

**What would you say if I took those words away**

**Then you couldn't make things new**

**Just by saying I love you**

**More than words**

_Bella! Thank you! I love you!_

I either flushed, blushed, or possibly both, I know it was a different but I couldn't help it.

_You're_ _like the best sister ever!_ He re-wrote.

**Thanks.** I wrote sighing.

Edward POV

Bella just got done writing the rest of my song, and it sounded really good. I was practically bouncing with excitement! Ugh, i'm hanging out with Alice too much.

_Bella! Thank you! I love you! _I looked at her and saw that her face was a mix of being pale and red. I looked at my board and realized my mistake.

_You're like the best sister ever!_ I re-wrote quickly.

**Thanks.** She wrote.

**Hey I got to go. Bye.** She wrote and closed her shades. I frowned. I walked over to my piano and began to play Tanya's Lullaby. I closed my eyes and continued to play, but then Bella's face popped into my head. My eyes snapped open. I took the sheet of music and scratched out the title, and wrote above it.

_Bella's Lullaby._

**Thus Bella's Lullaby was invented.**

**Writing this chapter I was listening to the song Crush By David Archuleta, I love that song!**

**Oh and the part where Edward told Bella that he loved her but then said as a sister real quickly? Well my crush did that yesterday. *sigh* BOYS!**

**Heres a new thing I'm going to do. Ask you all random questions! And if you want to answer them, then you can by reviewing! AND I will post my favorite answers up here! **

**So, here's the question! What is the most weird thing a boy has ever said to you?**


	5. Chapter 5: Partying Like A Rockstar

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Sigh. 16 more days. Right now I'm in the state of almost banging my head on the nearest thing.

"Bella…can't we ask your mother if Arie can come in like, I don't know, 2 days?" Alice whined.

"Alice. It's not that easy." I rolled my eyes.

"What? Just put her in a big box full off play doe and food and ship her over here." She shrugged. I stared at her.

"It's just a suggestion." She put her hands up.

"Ha!" Emmett snorted from the door.

"Emmett!" I yelled and pushed him out the door. "I am serious! Lock equals privacy which equals my happiness!" and I slammed the door.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay, I understand…well actually, no I don't. I have no siblings." She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Lets get to school."

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Tanya was unbearable! Apparently EVERYTHING reminded Tanya of Edward. We passed by the band room and she burst into tears.

"He w-was such a g-great player!" She wailed.

"Tanya! People are starting to stare!" Alice hissed.

"Oh! Don't mind me! I just g-got my heart b-broken!" She sobbed into my shirt.

"Come on Tanya. Lets get to Art class." I soothed her.

"But-" She started.

"Tanya, you can't find anything in Art Class that reminds you of _Edward._ So just knock it off!" Rosalie snapped. I looked at her my mouth gaping. She was always well mannered towards Tanya.

After that Tanya decided that she would stop sulking and flirt with every guy that came near her. I don't think I've ever seen Mike Newton melt into a puddle like that.

"Tanya, this is madness! Stop melting every boy that comes within a one foot radius!" I cried.

"I just want to prove that I moved on." She shrugged and then gasped. "I'm gonna throw a party!"

"Tanya." I groaned.

"Please Bella." She put her lip out and I nearly melted.e

"UGH! Fine." I pouted. "Let's go invite everyone."

"HEY EVERYONE! PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" She yelled. Everyone started to cheer.

"Well that solves our problem. Parents?" I asked.

"They went to this weird convention. They wont be back till tomorrow." She smiled.

"How convenient." I muttered.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

"Hey Bella." Alice came bursting into to my room.

"Hi." I said not looking up from Sense and Sensibility.

"Come on. Up." She closed my book and put it under my bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"Tanya's party." She smiled.

I rolled over and groaned.

"Come on." she flipped me back over and handed me a hanger. I gave her a questionable look.

"Your party clothes." She grinned.

"Ugh." I took them and went into my bathroom.

It was a simple denim colored mini skirt, a blue top it has silver that went around the chest area up to a blue ribbon for tying around my neck **(Shirt on profile)**, and white high heel shoes that had silver going down the middle. I sighed, put everything on, and went outside.

Apparently my room grew an audience. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Alice were inside my room.

"Woo! My sisters hot!" Emmett yelled clapping. Rosalie and Alice were wolf whistling, Emmett was laughing as I blushed, Jasper was blinking rapidly and looking at me as if I was a figment of his imagination, and Edward's eyes were bugging out and his jaw was practically at the floor.

"Alright that's enough!" I blushed but laughed.

"Lets do your hair." Alice said excitedly. I stopped laughing.

"NO." I said

"But-" She started.

"Zibbidee bop! No. This is where I draw the line! You can put lip gloss on me, but you can't do anything other than that!" I said crossing my arms.

"Fine." Alice muttered foiled.

10 minutes later we were at the party.

I was sitting at a table completely bored out of my mind. All my friends were busy…with each other. Edward was dancing and attempting lamely to get 3 girls to stop touching him…he was failing miserably.

"A drink my lady?" A boy came up to me holding a drink out to me.

"Thanks, but I don't drink beer." I rejected kindly.

"Come on! It's a party! Live a little!" He put the drink in my hand. What the heck? It's just one. I chugged it down.

"Want another?" He handed me another that I chugged down as well. I think I drank about 5 more when he talked to me again.

"Hey want to go upstairs?" He slurred.

"Okay." I went into a fit of giggles. He took my hand and I walked with him upstairs.

_Flashback_

"_Hey there hottie." Someone slurred next to me. I looked at him and giggled._

"_You're cute." I giggled girlishly. I had a couple 3 or 6 drinks._

"_Want to go upstairs?" He asked lazily._

"_Of course." I giggled._

_We were in a full make out session before we even made it to the bedroom._

_And what do you know 3 weeks later? BOOM! Pregnant Bella!_

_End Flashback_

That sobered me up real quick. I realized I was on a bed his face above me and my shirt was off.

"No! Sorry but this is a mistake." I tried to get up but he pushed me back down and locked in my hands.

"You are going no where." He smirked.

"NO! Stop! Stop! Sto-" His lips were suddenly forced down on mine. I didn't kiss him back. I tried to pull away but I was stuck between him and pillows. He got angry and forced my mouth open. I could practically smell the alcohol radiating from his mouth. Ew. Gag. Suddenly he was off me and my eyes snapped open to see Edward throwing punches at the guy. The guy finally had the sense to be knocked out.

I sat up and Edward sat down next to me.

"Bella are you okay? Have you been hurt?" Edward demanded. I looked at him, my eyes full of adoration. I honestly don't know if it was the beer or me speaking. I just kissed him.

I felt like a tramp honestly. Here I am, shirtless, kissing my best friends ex boyfriend. He clutched my head and kissed me back. I ran my fingers threw his hair, but I pulled back abruptly.

"I have to go." I picked up my shirt and tied it back on. I grabbed

By shoes and ran out the door not looking back. I continued to run back home.

Edward POV

"NO! Stop! Stop! Sto-" I heard Bella screaming through the door. Yeah okay I followed her, so what?!

I barged in to see Bella, shirtless, with a guy kissing her forcefully. Oh h**l no! I stormed over and ripped the a*s hole of her and pounded the punk. I heard Bella gasp and sit up. I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella are you okay? Have you been hurt?" I asked worriedly. She looked at me in a strange way and kissed me. My first response was to kiss her back, so that's what I did. I took her head gently in my hands and kissed her back with so much passion I nearly melted. She ran her fingers threw my hair, but suddenly withdrew.

"I have to go." She said and flew down the stairs.

"Bella! Wait!" I ran after.

Alice POV

Bella was thundering down the stairs and Edward was running after her.

"Bella! Wait!" He yelled. She slammed the door.

"Bella, I'm sorry!" He said running out the door.

Wait a minute. Bella's running out of the house shocked, Edward's running after Bella saying he's sorry, and his hair look messier than usual. Holy-! I pulled away from Jasper and my eyes narrowed. But Jasper reclaimed my attention, so I pushed away the fact.

Emmett POV

I saw some scum bag taking my sister upstairs and I pulled away from Rose.

"I'll be right back." I said and walked over to Edward who had three girls all over him.

"Okay, you three disperse." I said. They glared at me but didn't move. "Alright." I shrugged and lifted one the girls away from him and put her by the drinks. She stuck her tongue out at me and the other two followed her as they left.

"Thanks man. I owe you one." He clapped me on the shoulder.

"Than do me one and go check on my sis. She went upstairs with some scum bag." My eyes narrowed.

"Who'd she go with?" He asked.

"No idea." I shrugged. He rolled his eyes and went upstairs giving me one last certain look. Man, why does everyone give me that look! I shook my head and went back to Rose.

Minutes later Bella came running down the stairs, Edward trailing behind her. I looked up, shrugged, and went back to Rosalie's sweet lips.

**Do you like all my POV's? I hope so! **

**Here's the ONLY answers I got. **_**hey baby, you from Tennessee, cause you're the only ten I see.**_

**That and…**

_**Okay, okay gosh I thought you were hot but now yous SEXY and then he walked away.**_

**Ha ha ha! Thanks JusTheUnderdog and Princess 1437**_**!**_

**Your question is**_**…**_

**What was the most recent party you went to and did you go with a date?**

**Yes I know this is a lame question! Just answer it please! And can I get more answers pleeeeaaaase!**

**Thanks!**

**;) Hiileihawaiiangurl ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Date

**UGH! I am soooooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in awhile but I've been really busy. I am continuing this story, and I will finish it! I promise you this! I don't care if it takes the rest of my life! I will work non-stop on this story!**

Bella POV

It's been a week since I kissed Edward, and I've been avoiding him. Eventually though, I was caught off guard when I was running to the school in the rain.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Edward call after me. I ran harder but then slipped. Luck was not with me today.

"Whoa, hey!" He helped me up. "You okay?" He checked.

"Perfect." I muttered.

"I've been trying to catch you all week at school, but apparently you've been avoiding me." He smiled.

"Sorry, just have been busy. Well, I'll see you at school." I turned around and trudged away.

"Bella we need to talk!" He called after me. I sighed and pushed my wet hair out of my face.

"About what?" I tried to sound confused.

"The party." He said seriously.

"Oh. It's okay." I shrugged vaguely.

"About what?" he tried to clarify.

"Leaving me with the making out couples. It's okay. I had fun though." I said pretending not to know why he was looking at me surprised.

"So you don't remember?" He checked.

"Remember what?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Nothing. Just forget what I said. See ya." He waved and trudged away, but not before I saw the pain and torture that was in his eyes.

I walked the rest of the way to school and Alice caught up with me.

"Bells are you okay? Have you been crying?" She demanded.

"No." I lied, and pointed to my hair. "I was walking in the rain."

"Then why is your nose red?" She challenged.

"It's cold outside." I stated.

"Oh. Well, date check." She said.

"Should I know what that means?" I asked.

"It means two things. One I got you a date, and two how many more days until Arie comes?" She asked.

"Nine." I smiled but then frowned at the 'date' part. "With who?"

She bit her lip, and mumbled something. To mean it sounded like Ike Futon.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Mike Newton." She muttered again, but more louder.

"No!" I yelled.

"Come on Bella?!" She begged.

"No." I said.

"Well it doesn't matter, I already told him yes." She grinned evilly.

"Fine." I muttered.

**At the movies with Mike**

Mike chose one of the worst romantic movie ever! He tried to make 'the move' once.

His arm was almost around. It felt like a trap, wasn't it enough that I let him hold my hand, AND I did it without gagging! That should be enough!

"Put it back Mike." I said without taking my eyes from the screen. He sighed and took his arm back.

After the movie Mike took me to a cheap restaurant.

I ordered the steak, and sadly I had to talk to Mike during the wait.

"So, you don't do this a lot, do you?" He asked.

"No. Usually Alice just says that I have a date and I'll agree." I edited.

"Oh, cool." He nodded. The waitress came over and placed the steaks on the table.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I took a bite and nearly choked. Never in my life have I ever tasted something so bad. I swallowed and smiled at Mike. I grabbed my water and chugged it down. It chased the piece of steak.

"This is really good, huh?" Mike asked looking like he was in heaven.

_Did his tongue experience something completely disgusting when he was a little boy? _I asked myself.

I got a box for the rest of my steak claiming that I'd eat the rest at home. When actually this would be Exhibit A on why Alice shouldn't set me up on anymore dates.

"I had fun tonight. Maybe we could do this again?" He offered.

I smiled vaguely.

"Well, night." he said.

"Night." I replied he gave me a swift peck on the lips and got back in he suburban. When he was out of sight I ran into the house.

"Emmett! Boil some water!" I screamed.

"What?! Why?!" He shouted back.

"Something vile touched my lips!"

"Mike Newton kissed you?!" He guessed.

"Yes!" I cried.

"I'll get the water. Why don't you go scrub your lips?!" He suggested.

"Good idea." I called. I went into my bathroom, and commenced the scrubbing with a good clean sponge.

Still scrubbing I went downstairs into the kitchen where Emmett was boiling water.

"How hot is it?" I asked.

"Pretty hot I guess. Nothing that'll burn you though." he shrugged.

"Excellent." I dropped my sponge in it. After a minute or two I took it out with a ladle and pressed it gently on my lips.

"So am I allowed to beat some Mike Newton down tomorrow?" Emmett cracked his knuckles.

"If you want to." I shrugged. "But can you try some of this steak?" I asked. He nodded eagerly and popped one in his mouth. His chewing slowed and he ran to the bathroom.

I decided to call Alice and tell her about the date.

"Hey Alice." I said.

"How was the date?" She asked. I could just see her bouncing up and down.

"Horrible. Terrible." I offered. "The whole movie he kept trying to do the move, and then took me to some cheap restaurant."

"Oh it couldn't be that bad." I could practically see her roll her eyes.

"I brought home a piece of the steak and Emmett ate a piece, and right now he's puking his guts out." I informed her.

"Ooh. Rejected by Emmett. You are never going out with that boy again." She said.

"Yes mom." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, good night Isabella." She said in a motherly tone.

"Good night Alice." I hung up on her rolling my eyes.

I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"How you holding up big guy?" I asked.

"I'm better." He ran some water, I think.

"Well I'm heading up to bed. Good night." I yawned, and headed up the stairs. When I looked through my window Edward was on the piano. He looked up at me, and then looked back down, then continued to play.

I bit my lip and closed my curtains. How would this have turned out if I told him the truth about the kiss. I took my white board and wrote in big bold letters: **GOOD NIGHT EDWARD.**

I put it in my window, and went to bed.

**I know what you're thinking. 'I waited for god knows how long, just for this?!' Well sorry!**

**Here's the ONLY answer I got:**

_**my best friends little sisters fifth birthday at my exboyfriends house. my best friend and him are cousins.**_

**Thanks again JusTheUnderDog!**

**Your question now is…**

**What was the worst way a boy has ever broken up with you?**


	7. Chapter 7: Ella!

"Bella sweetheart. I need to talk to you." my mom said. I was on the phone with her. Me, Tanya, Alice, and Rose were all crammed inside my room looking at magazines, and talking when my mom called.

"Sure what is it mom?" I asked worried. Was Ella okay? Did my mom decide against giving Ella up? I started chewing on my thumbnail nervously but Tanya slapped my hand away from my mouth.

"Well…you wouldn't mind taking Ella in early, would you?" My mom asked.

I jumped onto my bed and started to jump shrieking, 'yes!' repeatedly. My friends stared at me as if I had grown three heads.

"Okay sweetheart, calm down!" I heard my mother laugh.

"Thank you, thank you, thank, thank you, THANK YOU!" I shrieked. "When?" I asked still jumping.

"Does…tomorrow sound good?" She asked. I couldn't contain myself. I dropped the phone and started screaming, tears sprang to my eyes. I jumped harder than ever.

"Bella! Bella, calm down." Alice brought me down on the bed and Tanya picked up the phone and handed it to me.

"Yes mother, tomorrow is absolutely, 100% perfect!" I said trying to remain calm.

"Okay. Bye sweetheart." She hung up.

I looked at my friends. "Do I have permission to freak out now?" I asked, and they shrugged. I commenced the jumping up and down and screaming.

"She's coming early! She's coming early!" I sang. Alice screamed and hopped up with me. We hugged each other, and she joined in my singing.

"What are you girls doing? I paid good money on that bed." My dad whined. Emmett was in the doorway smirking.

"Ella's coming tomorrow!" I sang.

"YES!" Emmett boomed. He ran forward and took me and Alice into a hug and set us on the floor. Then he began jumping with us too.

My dad, Rose, and Tanya were laughing, but I didn't care, I was too happy!

* * *

"Emmett!" I whined loudly. "Choose a shirt, put on some pants, and lets get out of here already!"

"But I can't find a shirt that Ella will like!" He called back.

"Her favorite color is midnight blue. You have one in the very back, put it on, and lets go!" I drummed my fingers on the railing for the stairs.

"Okay, I'm presentable!" Emmett bounced downstairs. I hit my forehead with my hand, and Alice let out a laugh and covered her eyes.

"Um, Emmett, son?" My dad said. "You forgot a very important detail."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Your pants you idiot!" I laughed.

"Oh c**p! You know I had a dream about this once, but instead I was in a bar." Emmett said thoughtfully, and ran upstairs.

It took him 10 minutes to find a decent pair of pants, and then we were off. The whole way to Port Angeles Alice and I were bouncing in our seats in anticipation.

"Are we there yet?" Alice asked.

"No." Emmett said. After five minutes…

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Nope." Emmett answered obviously more annoyed.

After five more minutes me and Alice looked at each other and grinned.

"Are we there yet?" We said in unison.

"Argh!" Emmett groaned. "Are we there yet?" he turned to my dad.

"Yes Emmett, Alice, and Bella." My dad laughed. Me and Alice squealed and jumped out of the car even though it was still moving. Alice landed gracefully on her feet, where as I, being the clumsy girl that I am, fell. I kept myself propped myself up and ran with a giggling Alice.

30 minutes later the door for Ella's plane, opened. Emmett stopped drumming his fingers on the seat, Charlie looked up, Alice stopped bouncing in her seat, and I stopped pacing. People came out embracing family members, and friends, and boyfriends, and girlfriends, but I looked around for my daughter. And then there she was.

Waist length brown hair, 30 inches tall, sea green eyes.

"Momma!" She cried when she saw me. People that were around her looked at her, and their eyes filled with adoration. She ran full speed at me, and tripped. Oops, she must've gotten my clumsiness. I ran after her and scooped her in my arms.

"Oh! How are you my most wonderful, bestest daughter in the whole world?!" I kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"I good. How awe you?" She giggled.

"I'm good, but now I'm even better that I have my daughter with me!" I kissed her cheek again.

"Hello Bella." A voice said. I looked up and a man with russet skin, and glossy black hair was looking at me.

"Jake!" I shrieked and gave him a huge one armed hug. Jacob Black is my best friend. We met when we were two. For the briefest of time I had a crush on him. That was, until he pushed me off a fishing boat and I almost drowned when I was 5 and he was 4. Apparently he thought it 'would be funny.' We've been friends ever since. He admired Tanya for also the briefest time, that was until she cut off his ponytail when he was napping on the couch when we were 16 and he was 15.

When I gave birth to Ella, he took it at liberty to accompany the 3 month year old on the plane, and now he was back!

"How've you been Jake?! Come on!" I tugged his arm. "Ella baby did you want to meet your new aunty?"

"Yes pwease!" She smiled. I set her down and held her hand as we walked.

"Ella!" Emmett boomed.

"Uncle Emmy!" She squealed and ran forward to hug his legs. He lifted her up to give her raspberries on her cheek, she squealed and giggled. When he set her on the ground she walked to Charlie. They reunited for a couple of seconds when she looked curiously at Alice.

"Is that my aunie?" She whispered to me. I nodded. "Down!" she cried. Charlie obliged obediently, and Ella toddled over to Alice. Her little eyebrows scrunched together.

"Hi Arie!" Alice smiled.

"You awe small." She commented.

"Ella!" I laughed. Alice looked up at me.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said bluntly.

"Even the shrimp knows you're a shrimp!" Emmett laughed. Alice glared at him and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"I like you! You awe bery pwetty!" Ella decided.

"Not as pretty as you." Alice smiled.

"ANYWAY!" I said. "Dad look who it is! It's Jake!" I announced his presence.

"Jake!" Emmett shouted and brought him in a hug.

"Em! Breathing-I need!" He gasped. Emmett chuckled and set him down.

"Alice, you remember Jacob Black, right?" I asked.

"Are you the one that Tanya cut off they're ponytail?" She asked.

"Yep." Jake grumbled. I don't think he ever forgave Tanya.

"Then yep!" Alice chirped.

"Okay let's go to the car." My dad ushered us.

Through out the whole car ride Ella was chattering animatedly about the contrast between Forks and Florida, and her plane ride. The funny thing? Jake, Emmett, and Alice were actually listening deeply, and seemed intrigued. I let my eyes close when a sudden thought popped into my head, how was I going to keep my 1 year old daughter a secret from the whole entire town?

**Finally! Finally this chapter is up! Finally Ariella is here! Finally I mentioned Jake! FINALLY!**

**Okay I just want to say something. I just now realized that Bella and her daughter's names rhyme. It was accidental, ****NOT ****intentional.**

**Okay well I feel a wee bit uncomfortable with sharing how people got broken up with, because I know that this is very personal. So all I'm going to day is text and death. I will not say the names of the people! This is very personal, so that is that!**

**Your next question is: What was your worst BFF vs. BFF fight?**


End file.
